The Best Thing
by hahippy
Summary: Logan was misunderstood and when he meets a new boy, who takes interest in him, can he find the true meanings of love and friendship? Cargan, Kett past Jarlos
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! And it's Cargan, my OTP! Read it!**

**Disclaimer: I no own. ):**

Logan Mitchell sighed as he pulled on his white button up, throwing a black and white sweater vest over it along with some black pants. He used to spike his hair, stopping when some boy said it made him look even nerdier than he already did. Who was it? Logan thought for a moment, then shrugged. He now just pulled a comb through it, giving him bangs in the front. He ran downstairs, greeting his mom and dad. He got up very early, 5:00, and had already brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, and taken a shower, and it was now 6:30. "Hey mom, dad. "

"Good morning, Logan, " They replied. They had moved from Texas when Logan was five, because his mom and dad were renowned surgeons and now resided in Minnesota. On his first day of kindergarten he met Kendall Knight, who was his best friend and also star hockey player of their school team. He grabbed an apple and went outside and got into his black Impala, the one that he had gotten on his sixteenth birthday, and drove to school. He drove up the Knight's driveway and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mom, also known as 'Mama Knight ', greeted him a smile and a cheerful, "Come in!" He walked inside and was immediately enveloped in warmth. He sat down at the breakfast table, munching away at the last of his apple.

"Kendall and Katie should both be out in a second, Logan! " Mama Knight shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay! " was Logan's response. As if on queue, the two siblings came out if the hallway, each telling the other to move out the way while pushing each other.

"Move your fat ass out of the way, Kendork! " was 10 year old Katie's shout.

"Language! " Mama Knight shouted before returning her attention to the bacon she was currently cooking.

"No _you _move out of the way you human bobble-head doll! " was Kendall's angry retort. They continued going back and forth with their insults until they saw Logan watching with a raised eyebrow. They began stammering out good morning's, trying to act like the previous scenario hadn't just happened. Mama Knight came in, hands on hips, eyebrows furrowed, eyes slits. The Knight siblings gave doe eyes and pouted at her but she didn't budge. She turned on her heels and came back minutes later, carrying three glasses of milk in one hand and three plates of food in the other. It seemed that her waitressing skills were paying off. At exactly 7:00, the three students left the house.

Shortly after dropping Katie off, Logan turned in the direction of the high school. As they began walking to their respective first periods, Kendall turned to face his best friend, asking him, "Logan, will you be alright? "

"Kendall, I can handle myself, " Logan replied, turning in the direction of Spanish.

He rushed into the classroom, almost missing the bell. He sat in his usual seat of the very beack of the room where no one sat because he sat back there. He was thinking about what he would cook tonight, and was broken out of his thoughts by something hitting the door of the class. Whatever it was it muttered something and opened the door. A cute, bubbly looking Latino entered, looking flustered.

"Oh, Mr. Garcia! You're here! " Mrs. Sanchez exclaimed.

"Yep! " The boy replied cheerfully.

"Introduce yourself! Mrs. Sanchez said brightly. Logan stared in awe of the boy, god was he _cute_!Logan scolded himself for that thought and listened to the boy talk.

"Hi! I'm Carlos, I'm 15, I moved from Florida, um, I like hockey, I can sing well too! "

"That's great Carlos, find a seat and we shall get started. "

Carlos walked and looked at the two person desks. Girls scooted over and patted beside themselves, but to Logan's surprise he walked to the back of the room and sat next to him. The girls gaped, then quickly recovered, waving at Carlos before turning back around.

He looked over, and Carlos smiled at him, before passing him a note.

**Hi **Logan stared down at the note.

_Hi_ He scrawled back.

**What's your name **Logan looked at Carlos, who was pretending to pay attention.

_Logan _Truthfully, Logan liked that someone other than Kendall paid him attention.

**Can I call you Logie **Logan turned so red a tomato would be jealous.

_Sure, btw why'd you sit here, all those girls wanted you to sit with them_

**I sat here cuz' I thought you were cute **Logan read the note in disbelief and replied.

_Thanks, your adorable though_ Logan had never been called cute, and had never called anyone adorable and he looked at Carlos, who had a blush on his face as well.

**Your welcome and thanks **Before Logan could reply, Mrs. Sanchez announced that they were about to begin a project, with partners.

Carlos reached out and touched Logan's wrist, a look that said 'Partners?' written across his face. Logan merely nodded.

"Raise you hand if you have a partner. " Mrs. Sanchez said.

Carlos raised both his hand and Logan's. "Great! " Mrs. Sanchez cheered, writing Carlos' and Logan's names on the board side by side. Immediately, every girl started glaring at Logan, not Carlos, but Logan. Except Camille, who had liked Logan since forever. Logan smiled at Carlos and Carlos returned the smile. This would be a great day,

**What did ya think? Lemme know okay! Sorry about mistakes, I was in a rush! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I was surprised at the great reception this story has gotten already! Thanks to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(**

* * *

><p>Logan stood up, gathering his things and him and Carlos' plan for their Spanish project, which was a conversation in Spanish. He was surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Whaddya have next?" Carlos asked.<p>

"English with my friend Kendall, in Mrs. Colburt's room, " Logan replied.

"I have gym... "Carlos said, looking dejected.

"You need help getting there? " Logan asked his friend/crush.

"Nah, I'm good. " And with that, Carlos said goodbye before dashing down the hall. Logan sighed as he watched the Latino's retreating back. He left the classroom. _'Now where's Kendall? '_ Logan thought exasperated. He bumped into a tall form, the word sorry already forming on his lips. He gave a sigh of relief as he realized it was Kendall. Kendall raised one bushy eyebrow, taking in Logan's lovesick expression. "Who did you meet? " Kendall said, the pitch of his voice going up and down with his words.

"Nobody! " Logan said quickly. He began walking toward English, Kendall on his heels.

"Who Loges? " Kendall tried.

"A guy named Carlos in my Spanish class, " Logan mumbled, a blush spreading across his face.

"Oooh! " Kendall teased, "Logan gots himself a Latino boy to call his own! "

"Shut. Up. Kendall. " Logan said as he entered the classroom. The bell rang mere seconds later, and Logan once again took the _very _back seat. Kendall sat next to him, flashing charming smiles at the girls who constantly threw themselves at him. _'I wonder if they'd do that when they learned Kendall is gay? ' _Logan thought with a thoughtful expression on his face. Kendall had a thing for this guy named Jett, apparently them fighting gets Kendall hot. Logan shuddered at the thought of them kissing, he didn't care so long as Kendall was happy, gay people didn't bother him, if they did he'd be a hypocrite, but still! His best friend, practically his brother, kissing another guy who've they known since middle school was just ugh.

Kendall turned to him, raising his eyebrows, "And what are you thinking so hard about? "

Logan was brought out out of his thinking, answering with a "Nothing. "

"I bet you were thinking about your latin lover! " Kendall said, a smirk blooming across his features. At the words Logan turned a bright shade of red, his eyes widening.

"Nope! " Logan said unconvincingly. They were whispering, but the teacher was right next to them, hearing all their words. She raised an eyebrow and leaned down and whispered, "I'll see you boys after class. " Twin expressions of horror crossed the boy's faces and the Mrs. Colburt chuckled to herself.

"Okay! Class today we are finishing up on personification! "

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile with Carlos...<em>**

After leaving Logan, Carlos navigated toward the gym, clothes in tow. A pretty girl bumped into Carlos, but she began apologizing with a sincere expression. " Sorry! My bad! " she said.

Carlos smiled, "S'ok. "

"I'm Jo! Lemme know if you need anything! " She was sincere and honest person, it seemed. Carlos had always been good at judging people, except one person. Tears threatened to begin rolling down his face, but he held himself back and thought of Logan's smile.

"Carlos. "

"Bye Carlos! " She turned to leave, waving.

"See ya Jo! " And with that, Carlos dashed towards the gym. He made it just in time, running in just as the bell rang. Some boys snickered as the boy almost fell.

"Ahh, new kid, " Carlos heard some kids mutter. A slim, happy looking man entered. His eyes centered in on Carlos.

"Garcia? " he asked. Carlos nodded. " I'm Coach Clark, I would introduce you to the class, but I don't waste time on formalities. " Again, Carlos nodded. "Go dress out! " The boys all headed into the locker room. Carlos unashamedly began changing, and he swore he felt eyes on him the whole time. He looked up and his suspicions were confirmed. About four boys were staring at his toned body, and Carlos flushed. He finished changing and waited for the coach to tell them to head out to the gym. Five minutes later, the coach left his office and stood up tall and straight.

"Today we will play dodgeball. " A couple of guys who were glaring at Carlos made smashing motions with their hands.

This would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>And... There we have it! Again sorry, I live in the South.<strong>

**I will update when I can. Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**M'kay here we go! I updated this semi quickly, so I hope you like it! This is Carlos' back story, which Logan knows nothing of.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing. :(**

* * *

><p>Carlos was hurting, him and his ex boyfriend's break up had gone down like this:<p>

_Flashback..._

_"James you can't! What about me, us! "Carlos cried._

_"I have to, Carlos! Donovan got me, him, Jessie, Bryan, and Konas this opportunity! " James said._

_"Fuck them! They moved from Winconsin one year ago James! I've known you since day care, I've been your boyfriend since sixth grade, and you expect me to take this! " Carlos retorted angrily._

_"Don't talk about them like that! You don't know them like I do! I'll hit you if you say it again, " James threatened. "And you're not gonna stop my dream! I'll hit you if necessary, " He raised a fist._

_Carlos didn't cower. "James, I'm so pissed and sad that I'm sure that if you hit me, I'll beat the hell out of you! " James lowered his hand. "I swear, I don't know you anymore. " James looked ashamed._

_"I'm sorry! " James shouted._

_"Don't feed me that bullshit James, " Carlos said disgustedly. He turned and said, "I'll be there tomorrow if you change your mind, which I doubt. " He left the room._

* * *

><p><em>Sure enough, the next day Carlos showed up, and James said he had to take the chance.<em>

_"I'm sorry, Carlos, I really am, " James said once more._

_"James, in one night, you threatened to hit me and now you're leaving to go to L.A. with your friends of one year, I'm sorry, wait, no I'm not, we're done! " Carlos said with feeling._

_"Carlos please, " James pleaded._

_"Bye James, " Carlos said leaving the scene. He watched from a distance as James, Donovan, Konas, Bryan, and Jessie entered the limo and sped off toward the airport. Carlos let one tear slide down his cheek._

* * *

><p>That was Florida, and shortly after, him and his family moved up north to Minnesota due to the painful memories of Carlos. Carlos gazed at his new school. It looked big, but it he felt it had two words inscribed on it in Carlos' mind, <em>'New beginning'<em>. He opened the car door of his parents' car, which he didn't want to ride in with his parents because he had his own car, and got out.

"Carlos, you're late already! " Carlos' mom exclaimed.

"Sorry! " And with that, he ran inside, going to the office and getting his schedule before racing to his first class, Spanish. Carlos accidently ran into the door and cursed silently before opening the door. He immediatelty felt the stares of the girls and of a curious looking boy. He was slightly pale, and had bangs that were just above his eyes, which were chocolaty brown. The teacher was vibrant and excited sounding and welcomed Carlos warmly. She told him to sit anywhere and he made a bee line towards the unnamed boy's desk. He sat down and the boy looked suprised. After exchanging some notes he learned the boy's name, which was Logan. He unashamedly went after the boy because unlike James, Logan showed signs of being affectionate and loyal. He smiled thinking about it. He couldn't erase his past, no one could, but Logan could take away the pain, but it would take time.

And he was willing to wait it out.

**And there you have it folks! I get Donovan, Konas, Bryan, and Jessie from Go Big Time, which was Big Time Rush before Kendall Schmidt was cast. I've watched it before, talk about awkard! Everybody except Kendall was cast during the pilot. It's on Youtube if you haven't seen it!**

**Sorry, I usually proofread, but its 3:48 a.m. and I need sleep, like nao, lol.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Constructive critiscm is welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for keeping you waiting! I've been ridiculously busy with school, friends, family, and crushes. It's hard, but I manage! Plus, have you guys seen the BT Prom King behind the scenes where Brunette Jennifer kisses Carlos? Lucky Bitch!Plus the Jagan is making Mama very happy! Can't wait to watch James and Logan pair up again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did, the boys would *XXX* all episode long, lol. But I don't, so they can't. :(**

* * *

><p>Carlos dove forward and just barely missed the ball. He grabbed one of the bright red balls and hurled it at the last boy. It hit the boy with slight force. "Shake hands, " Coach Clark commanded. At that point all Carlos wanted was to put on his deodorant and get the hell out of here. The boy was a good sport and wasn't mad at him. Carlos sighed with relief as the boy waved with a friendly smile. A particulary handsome boy walked up to Carlos with an air of arrogance. He looked expectantly at Carlos and Carlos introduced himself. "Um, I'm Carlos, " he said with a soft smile.<p>

"Jett! The handsomest boy at the school. Carlos' thoughts strayed to Logan automatically. _'Not even close Jett... ' _Carlos thought with a sigh.

Jett stared at him then got a mischievous grin, "You like someone don't you! Who's the guy? "

"H-how'd you know it's a guy? " Carlos stammered.

"I have a strong gaydar, " Jett said with a bright smile.

"Logan Mitchell, " Carlos said softly.

"Oh! He's cute! I like his friend, _Kendall Knight_, " Jett whispered his name.

"That's awesome! What class do you have next? " Carlos asked excitedly.

"I have science, " Jett replied.

"Me too! " Carlos said jumping up and down. "That means that me and you were meant to be best friends! " Carlos childishly added. They high fived and the bell rang. They dashed down the hallway and stooped at the correct door. Logan and Kendall also popped up of of no where and everybody was looking at each other.

"Kendall, " Jett said flatly.

"Jett, " Kendall said with the same tone. Sexual tension filled the air as the two boys glared at each other.

In order to avoid any further conflict, Logan interjected. "Hey! Kendall, this is Carlos! "

"Hi! " Carlos chirped.

Kendall tore his eyes away from Jett to smile politely with a calm, "Hello. "

"Yay! Everyone knows everyone! " Carlos cheered. Logan smiled and laughed softly to himself. Carlos flushed slightly at the sound. Jett smirked.

"What's the matter Carlos? Your face is all red! " He finished the statement and shifted his gaze to Logan. Carlos turned even redder and coughed softly.

Logan put a hand to Carlos' forehead with a concerned look gracing his handsome features. "Are you sick, Carlos? "

"N-no... " Carlos stuttered out.

Logan appeared unconvinced. "Oh, okay, but let me know if you don't feel well. Cause' if you don't, I'll walk you to the nurse, okay? " Carlos nodded and murmured his thanks. Logan squeezed his shoulder and walked into the classroom and was followed by Kendall shortly after. "Ooh! He cares about you! " Jett sing-songed.

"Says the boy who argues with his crush and gets hot about it, " Carlos retaliated. Jett flushed and stuck his nose into the air and walked into the classroom. Carlos followed and took an empty seat at the back. Girls' gazes made him begin feeling uncomfortable, and Carlos kept his eyes down on the desk. Before Carlos could think, Jett was hurrying down the aisles. Carlos must of had a quizzical look on his face, because Jett explained, "I asked the teacher. " Carlos nodded his head in understanding. The teacher began droning on about something about Physics, and Carlos focused his gaze on the back of Logan's head.

_'Time to watch something more interesting, ' _he thought with a sigh.

**Sorry for the long wait! I am thinking about writing a new Cargan/Kames story, but I don't know. Let me know what you think! **

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel inspired by all your reviews! Fanfiction wouldn't let me reply to any reviews, so that sucked! I'm glad you like the Cargan and Kett! Thanks for bearing with me! Sorry for the wait! So here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p>Carlos hummed slightly to himself as Logan turned slightly in his chair. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks as Logan turned his head and smiled at him. "Logan! " The teacher called. He walked up to her desk.<p>

Logan looked at her expectantly and she said softly, "Can you help me with Carlos, I mean will you catch him up with us? " The teacher was nearly begging him.

"Sure! " Logan agreed.

"Jett and Logan, switch seats! " Carlos' ears pricked up at the sound of Logan's name and he smiled animatedly.

"Good luck! " Carlos whispered to Jett, who flushed, then got up and walked to Logan's former seat.

Logan smiled a crooked smile and pulled out his notes and then began explaining the things they had learned, leaning closer.

Carlos blushed and leaned forward also and began reading the notes. Logan sat back and watched Carlos' lips move silently, a confused expression coming up every now and again. Logan studied the small boy for the first time. Black hair that shined, perfectly shaped eyebrows, big, mocha colored eyes, the cutest nose, plump lips, and a delectible looking neck that lead down to caramel skin. He was wearing a red Aeropostle polo with dark jeans that lead down to Chuck Taylors. His eyes slowly trailed back up and he took in Carlos' face again that was currently looking at him with a blush on his face. Logan merely smirked. _'When did I get so cocky? ' _he thought.

"Um, c-can you explain this to me again? " Carlos stuttered.

"Yeah, " Logan drawled. Logan was in his happy place, which was now wherever Carlos was.

The bell rang five minutes later, and Logan suggested, "Maybe tomorrow you can come over and study? "

Carlos trembled at the thought of spending time alone with Logan. In his bedroom. _'With the door locked... ' _Carlos thought, licking his lips.

"I'll ask my parents, " he chirped.

"What's next? "Logan asked, peering over Carlos' shoulder before resting his chin there.

"**Math**. "

"I'm guessing you don't like math, " Logan said sarcastically. Carlos frowned at the word. "I have gym, so see you after fourth period. "

"Bye, " Carlos said wistfully. He turned down the hall and dashed down the hall to math. Logan couldn't help but to stare at Carlos' ass as he ran. _'When did my hormones decide to kick in? ' _Logan questioned himself.

_'This morning. " _His conscience sneered. Logan began walking to class.

_'Fuck you. '_

_'Wouldn't you rather do that to Carlos, ' _Logan flushed and began ignoring his conscience the whole way to class.

* * *

><p>The bell rang two minutes after Carlos sat down in his seat. The teacher's name was Ms. Collins. She handed out a worksheet and Carlos got to work. His tongue swiped his bottom lip, which had gotten really dry, and he put his pencil down. He couldn't believe he had finished first. That was really, <em>really<em> rare. He thought back to when Logan had checked him out. Carlos bit his bottom lip as he recalled the way the slightly taller boy had raked his eyes almost hungrily over his form. He shivered and then blushed at his body's reaction.

The other kids eyed him curiously and Carlos waved and smiled at them. The kids grinned at his friendly interaction.

Suddenly, the light was gone and the teacher dropped a stack of paper on his desk. Carlos almost groaned in exasperation. He stared at the papers and went up to her desk.

"Ms. Collins, when is this due and how do I do this? " Carlos asked.

"A week, and you use your book, " she explained slowly.

_'The fuck? I'm not retarded. ' _Carlos thought with a frown on his boyish face.

"You'd better get started! " She spun around to face her desk.

_'Bitch. '_

* * *

><p>Logan practically skipped to his gym class. Kendall was hot on his heels, complaining about Jett and Logan rolling his eyes.<p>

"Hot, though. " Is all Logan heard.

"Wha? "

"Jett! Are you listening! " Kendall said angrily.

"So, Carlos seemed nice... " Kendall said slyly.

"Yeah, he is... " Logan said, a dreamy expression expression on his face.

"So, " Kendall said casually, "who'd bottom? "

Logan almost choked on his own spit.

**Sorry about the length of the chapter and the wait as well. I'm sorry, I lost inspiration. :( **

**I should have a Jarlos multichap up later!**

**Un****til next time, HaHippy is outie five thosuand! **


End file.
